Soldado de Papel
by Babi Baker
Summary: Después de ver a SHIELD caer a su alrededor, Natasha necesita reorganizar su plan de ataque. Una copa de vino, un gato callejero y su fiel compañero son justo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. Clintasha. Spoilers de CATWS.


**N/A: Originalmente llamada The Never Trusted, este es un fic que tenía planeado desde que vi Capitán América 2. (Por cierto, no lean si no la han visto contiene infinidad de Spoilers). Desde el momento que vi la escena de la "muerte" de Fury, y esos momentos tan dolorosos de Natasha, he querido escribir este retoño de mi mente retorcida :D**

**El título proviene de la canción homónima de David Bisbal. (Escúchenla es exactamente la descripción de la vida de Natasha) Algunos datos de aquí pertenecen al comic Black Widow.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, por favor, no lastimen más mi ego, ya saben que algo tan genial no me pertenece…**

**Soundtrack: Soldado de Papel por David Bisbal y As Long As You Love Me de Backstreet Boys.**

**Soldado de Papel**

"_Sólo cambié la KGB por HYDRA" –Natasha Romanoff._

Natasha Romanoff había pasado por mucho en su vida. Había vivido como prostituta, camarera, heredera millonaria, lo que sea que su misión en el momento le requiriese, eso era lo que la hacía tan buena espía: el poder adoptar la personalidad de turno para cumplir el objetivo. El problema de vivir con tantas identidades y ser tan buena en su trabajo, era que dado un momento, no sabías quien quedaba tras las máscaras. Y empiezas a preguntarte si eras real, o sólo una cáscara vacía esperando a ser rellenada con la nueva identidad.

A veces se preguntaba si las identidades eran lo único que tenía.

Cuando pasas tanto tiempo engañando la muerte, te empiezas a preguntar si vale la pena seguir resistiendo. Si la muerte realmente se está dejando ganar para esperar al momento en el que tú mismo te rindas.

_Otra vez estás pensando estupideces. _–se regañó sentándose al borde de la cornisa de la terraza del apartamento en el que se hospedaba con una copa de vino en las manos. La gata negro que solía aparecerse por los alrededores cuando ella llegaba salió a saludarla, enroscándose entre sus piernas y alzando sus enormes ojos verdes para mirarla.

- Hoy tuve un día pésimo. –le susurró.- Mi trabajo se desmoronó por mi culpa y ahora todo el mundo conoce todo lo que alguna vez intenté ocultar. Y además la cabeza me duele por culpa del estúpido aparatico de electroshock.

_ Miau._

- Escucha Liho. Te dije que no tenía problemas pasando un rato juntos. Incluso te alimento de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que vaya a adoptarte, y no. No puedes lamerme.

_Miau, miau._ Liho se alzó en sus patas traseras y le rasguñó la tela del pantalón de pijama.

- En serio. –dijo ella sujetándole el rostro gatuno- ¿De qué modo podría _yo_ cuidar de un gato?

_Miau._

Natasha suspiró. Lo que le faltaba ahora… estaba teniendo una conversación unilateral con una gata callejero.

- Como sea… Como te dije antes. Estaremos bien siempre y cuando no cruces las líneas. Morder, quejarse, ronronear, rasguñar… olvida todo eso. Si haces algo de lo que mencioné voy a molestarme ¿Okay?

_Miauuuu._

Natasha asintió y tomó un sorbo de su copa, observando el cielo estrellado.

- Me parece curioso que estés más dispuesta a hablar con un gato que con tu compañero. –dijo Clint saliendo de las sombras.

Antes de reconocerlo, Natasha soltó la copa de vino, alejó a la gata y sacó el arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó bajando el arma.

- Hola Tasha ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar.

Natasha rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse. Liho ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- Es en serio Tasha. ¿Cómo estás después de todo esto? –preguntó él sentándose a su lado y quitándole un trago de su copa.

- ¿De cuál parte? ¿Del saber que Fury no confiaba en mí lo suficiente para contarme que estaba vivo? ¿De que al final lo único que hice al cambiar bandos fue intercambiar la KGB por HYDRA o el que mi pasado esté siendo escudriñado por adolescentes en sus teléfonos?

- Sí que hiciste tendencia bastante rápido en Twitter. –dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella no se la devolvió.- Okay, no tuvo gracia. Pero tranquila, ya Tony se encargó de eliminar toda tu información del público, la tuya y la de todos nosotros.

Natasha escuchó sus palabras y se sintió ligeramente culpable por no solo exponer sus secretos sino los de todos los que trabajaban en SHIELD.

- No puedo disculparme por publicar nuestros expedientes. Era necesario para…

- Shhh… Lo sé Tasha, no te culpamos en lo absoluto.

- Ese no es el problema Clint. De eliminarlo podría haberlo hecho yo… -respiró profundo y desvió la mirada de los ojos de su compañero- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido hastiado de tu vida? Como sí…

- ¿No fueras más que la siguiente bala en el cargador? –completó él por ella.- Por supuesto que sí. Después de lo de Loki, yo no… No me sentía igual ¿Sabes? No quería tener que enfrentarme a mis antiguos compañeros mirándome como a una paria, sabiéndome culpable de la muerte de muchos inocentes. Incluyendo la de Phil.

- Ya sabes que él no está muerto.

- Lo sé. Pero eso no cambia el que haya muerto una vez. El punto es, que en ocasiones la vida parece una mierda apestosa, y que a veces tienes que taparte la nariz y seguir adelante, ¿Qué más te queda?

- Adorable analogía. –masculló sarcásticamente.

- Lo importante es que funcionó ¿Eh? –contestó con una sonrisa enorme que Natasha no pudo evitar corresponder con una versión algo más reservada.

La presencia de Clint era tranquilizadora, le recordaba que a pesar de que muchos la encontraban indigna de confianza aún después de años de servicio y de salvar al mundo de una invasión alienígena con algo más que dos pistolas, él confiaba ciegamente en ella.

- ¿Supiste que María pidió una entrevista con Stark? –preguntó él cambiando de tema.

- No.

- Me pregunto para qué será.

Natasha se encogió de hombros y siguió meneando el vino dentro de la copa. Temía abrir la boca y revelar algo más de lo necesario. El peso de la flecha en su cuello, sin embargo, le recordó que podía confiar completamente en Clint, que él no la juzgaría hiciera lo que hiciera.

- ¿No te preguntas si algunos de los asesinatos que llevamos a cabo eran a favor de HYDRA en vez de SHIELD? –preguntó Clint sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Al final terminaron siendo lo mismo… -contestó sintiendo la verborrea que necesitaba descargarle a alguien atragantándola. Necesitaba hablar con él. Sentía que iba a explotar. ¿Quién más lograría entender lo que ella sentía?

- No es culpa tuya que HYDRA se haya infiltrado durante tanto tiempo en SHIELD Tash.

- ¡¿Y eso qué importa?! –contestó dejando la copa en la cornisa con tanto ímpetu que parte del líquido se derramó en su mano. Se levantó y se pasó una mano por el cabello- HYDRA, SHIELD, KGB… ¡Todos son lo mismo! No importa a dónde vaya, no importa lo que haga, el rojo se mantiene en mis libros. La sangre sigue estando en mis manos Clint. Durante todos los años que creí que estaba haciendo algo bueno por el mundo, resulta que estaba trabajando para los malos igual que antes. La diferencia es que ahora no tengo a nada que culpar sino a mi propia estupidez. No soy más que un arma Clint. Un arma a la cual utilizan como les apetece y resulta que al final ni siquiera confían en ella, porque no importa lo que haga en el presente, la sombra de su pasado siempre pesará sobre ella.

- No eres un arma. Eres una persona, una _humana_ que tiene derecho a equivocarse. No sólo tú fuiste engañada. No sólo tú te equivocaste. No fuiste la única manipulada aquí. Imagínate el descubrir que el director de tu agencia junto con otro grupo de agentes está muerto mientras te encuentras en el quinto círculo del infierno sin poder hacer nada por ayudar.

- Lo sé Clint. Sé que no soy la única inmiscuida en el asunto, pero ponte tú también en mi lugar. Imagínate que descubres que había una conspiración en la organización que tú creías que te mantenía andando, que Fury, uno de los pocos en quien confías resulta confiar más en un soldado rescatado del hielo que en ti. Que estás trabajando con alguien que sabes que tampoco confía en ti. Que de repente, todo aquello que con tanto trabajo has intentado dejar atrás, está abierto al público para que quien sea que quiera pueda verlo. Ver todo lo que te atormenta cada vez que cierras los ojos. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

Clint no respondió. Se levantó de la cornisa y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Yo confío en ti Tasha. Más que en cualquier otra persona. Más que en mí mismo.

Natasha cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro en el firme pecho de su compañero, escuchando su corazón latir.

- Lo sé.

- No me importa quién fuiste en el pasado, no me importa nada de lo que hiciste, sino que estés trabajando para arreglarlo.

- Probablemente ahora tenga más nombres en mi lista roja.

- Entonces trabajaremos juntos para reivindicarte.

- Gracias. –murmuró apretándolo ligeramente.

No sabía cuánto necesitaba a su compañero hasta que lo tuvo cerca.

_Miau._

Liho salió del rincón en el que se encontraba escondida y se acercó tímidamente a la pareja.

- ¿Qué hay con el gato? –preguntó mirando al pequeño y peludo intruso sin soltarla.

- Es sólo una callejera a la que alimento de vez en cuando.

_Miaaaaau. _Liho pareció quejarse, mientras le halaba del dobladillo del pantalón.

- Parece haberse encariñado contigo. –dijo Clint acuclillándose para acariciarla.

Liho empezó a ronronear.

- ¿Qué acabamos de hablar Liho? –preguntó Natasha con reproche en los labios y risa en los ojos.

La gata la miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y pareció burlarse de ella.

Natasha rodó los ojos y recogió la copa de vino. Dejó la puerta abierta al entrar, lavó la copa y observó a Clint y a Liho por la ventana.

En ese momento Clint alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

Entonces Natasha tomó una decisión: no importaba si SHIELD no existía, no importaba como el mundo la observara a partir de entonces, trabajaría independientemente para redimirse por su pasado.

Primero tenía que enfrentarse al Capitolio y dejar las cosas en claro, crear una nueva serie de identidades y ampliar su red de casas seguras alrededor del mundo.

Y segundo, tanto ella como Clint tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, así que lo mejor era ir hablando con Stark y aceptar su oferta de vivir en la Torre Avengers. Trabajaría por su cuenta para terminar con HYDRA, así como había terminado con la Habitación Roja.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Mejor le preguntaba también si la Torre aceptaba mascotas.

**N/A 2: Espero les haya gustado. Escribí esto como a las dos de la mañana después de una jornada de estudiar matemática y física… así que perdonen cualquier incongruencia. De hecho, aún no sé siquiera si voy a publicarlo… Me siento algo down con mi escritura. A veces siento que soy mejor traduciendo que escribiendo mis propias ideas…**

**Tal vez decida hacer otras historias incluyendo a Liho, esa gatita me robó el corazón :D**

**Ah por cierto, la escena con Liho fue basada en el final de la primera publicación de Black Widow (Agent. Avenger. Assassin) de Nathan Emondson y Phil Noto.**

**Dejen sus reviews si les gustó (¿Por favorcito?)**


End file.
